


Heritage

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN AU Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, King Jared Padalecki, Lamp oil as lube, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Polyamory Negotiations, Prince Jensen Ackles, Realms At War, SPN AU Bingo, Sharing a Bed, implied polyamory, rivals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Jared is the King of the Wolf Realm with heightened wolf qualities, while Jensen is the Prince of the Dragon Realm with equally unique dragon abilities. The two realms are at war with each other with regard to the outlands. Jared flees from a losing battle only to meet the son of his enemy, Prince Jensen, in the woods. By accident, Jared nearly kills Jensen, and they grow closer when Jared does the only thing he can do to save his life.
Relationships: Genevieve Padalecki/Jared Padalecki (mentioned), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: SPN AU Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026208
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heritage Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711917) by [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986). 



> Written for the SPN reverse bang; my artist is [Bluefire986](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/profile)!! I love the art and the style of fic she wanted. I added a bit more fantasy elements in, and here we have it! 
> 
> I decided to use the Rivals square on my AU bingo card. 
> 
> Beta’d by [WinchesterWytch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/profile)

“Sir, run!” Chadwick screamed from several paces west of him, alerting Jared to just how dire the situation they found themselves in had become. 

Chadwick did not believe that they would leave this battle victorious; he blew their battle horn, assembling their men to shield Jared’s escape. His men gathered around them while a smaller contingent cleared a route to the east for Jared to ride to safety. It was one of the primary things Jared found vexing about being King of the Wolf Realm; his men would never allow him to be in grave danger, not since his father had died, and he had inherited the kingdom. 

Regardless of his drive to fight for the Realm, Jared’s duty was to stay alive so that he could carry on and lead his kingdom to greatness; he could hardly do that from the grave. So, Jared found himself astride his mare, Cora, racing toward the distant woods for cover. The clouds overhead forbode some baleful weather, but Jared hoped that, if Cora held out long enough, they could make it to one of the villages nearest his castle before nightfall, and, more importantly, before the snowfall. 

Unfortunately, only a couple of hours had passed before it grew too dark for Jared to speed through the wood, and less than an hour after that before he had to resign himself to set up camp until the snow stopped. The bite of the chill air and the crisp smell of fresh snow was a welcomed contrast to the heat of the plains. He began to search for an area shrouded by trees but had a clear enough space for him to lay out his sleeping mats and prepare a small fire. 

The snapping of branches alerted him to some large animal nearby, to the south. He pulled on Cora’s reins and stood still for several long moments before deeming it safe to continue his search. Though his nose was cold from the snow and brittle wind, Jared swore he could smell fire and roasting meat. His stomach growled, and against his better judgment, he went in search of a hot meal. Being close to the borderlands, Jared was curious as to who would be out in the middle of the wood during a winter storm. 

Perhaps there was a woodsman who had also been stranded by the onset of the snow. 

After a few more paces, Jared caught sight of a temporary dwelling nearly hidden by the heavy snowfall. It was perfectly rounded and did not resemble any of its surroundings, so it stood out amongst the bare trees. He kept his distance and circled the camp, looking for some clue as to whom it might belong. At times like these, he was thankful to have inherited his father’s lighter colored wolf’s eyes that allowed him to see better in the dark; although, it was not a skill he needed to utilize very often.

“I can hear your horse. If you are uneasy about approaching, you have nothing to fear from me, on my honor, no harm will come to you this night.”

It sounded like a noble enough gesture; the man was clearly a knight, to make such an oath. However, if this man were an enemy, would he be so willing to keep his word to the Wolf King? He could not risk it. 

“I appreciate your offer; however, I must confess myself still wary. Are you friend or foe to the Wolf Realm?” Jared phrased his question in a way that he would not give himself away, although he could not change his attire. 

“I can tell you with full honesty that I am neither friend nor foe. The matters of the realms mean very little to me.” The man sounded genuinely disinterested, and while Jared debated making his move toward the camp, the man spoke again. “I have caught a pheasant and have it roasting. There is also a vegetable stew. I have plenty enough for two men if you would care to join me.”

Jared’s stomach growling again was more than enough to sway his decision to join the man. He found a clear path and saw the man’s horse tied off to a felled tree, so he did the same and began to unpack his saddlebags when he recognized the branding on the man’s saddle. Stamped into the steel of the steeds saddle was the serpentine dragon, curled in around itself in an endless loop. 

This man was from the royal court of the Dragon Realm. Jared’s hackles rose, despite the man’s promise of food and safety. He could not chance his life for a warm meal, snowstorm, or none. He heard the snap of a twig directly behind him and turned with his blade at the man’s throat before he could utter a word. 

“You are from the palace of the Dragon King,” Jared accused him, by way of explanation for his otherwise rude behavior. 

“Indeed, I am,” the man responded, his hands open and raised to chest height. “I came to see if you need any assistance with your saddlebags. You must be near frozen.”

Jared held the man’s gaze, noticing with slight fascination that the man’s eyes shone a brilliant green, even in the darkness of the forest. Even with the man’s submission and seeming good-will, Jared could not bring himself to lower his defenses. 

“You are from the palace of the Wolf King. I understand your hesitance to sup with me, given that our two realms are currently at war with one another. Might I offer you an armistice for the duration of the storm? I am sure a respite is due.”

Jared could not deny the truth of that. Even as he held his sword to the man’s throat, his arms felt weak, and his hips and ass were sore from his hard ride, and all of  _ his _ ailments aside, Cora needed to rest. 

“On your honor, we are at a truce until the storm clears?”

“I swear on my honor, no harm will come to you whilst you are in my company, from myself or another.” The sincerity in the man’s oath was unequivocal. 

“I also swear, on my honor, that no harm shall come to you from myself nor another.” Jared sheathed his sword and resumed unloading the saddlebags from Cora and getting her situated for the indeterminable future. 

“If you’d permit me,” the man started, then  gesticulated to Jared’s bedding.

“Yes, thank you. I would appreciate the assistance.” Jared nodded his consent, and the other man gathered what he could and walked back toward his camp. 

Once Jared had unsaddled Cora and fed her an apple, he patted her on her flank. “Wish us luck, old girl.”

Through the brambles, Jared could see the fire and the man’s shelter more clearly. Standing nearly as tall as Jared, it was a dome shape that was just as round as it was tall. It consisted of intricately decorated, round metal panels overlapping each other.  _ Like dragon’s scales _ , Jared realized belatedly. When he regarded the man himself, Jared almost lost his ability to form rational thought. The man was stunning. Creamy white skin with tiny sun specks barely visible to his wolf-eyes, with short dark hair standing on the top of his head, and he had broad, sturdy-looking shoulders. Although he was sitting, Jared knew from moments before that the man was nearly as tall as he. Jared wet his lips and searched for an excuse to have been standing and staring.

Tilting his head in the direction of the refuge, Jared observed, “That must have taken you quite a while to set up. How long have you been here?”

“It’s not nearly as hard as it looks. I’ve only been here a few hours; since the snowfall began.” 

Jared nodded, then noticed the pheasant roasting over the fire and remembered his manners, enemy or not. “My name is Jared.” He hoped the man didn’t notice his slight hesitation omitting his proper title. 

“Welcome, Jared. You may call me Jensen.”

_ What a strange name _ , _ but it’s familiar _ , Jared thought. “Thank you, Jensen, for your hospitality and civility.”

“You are most welcome, Jared. Please sit, warm yourself. I will prepare you a bowl.”

Jared watched as Jensen retrieved two bowls and utensils from a satchel. Then as he cut a large portion of the pheasant, placed it in the bowl, and poured the vegetable stew over it. He handed it to Jared with a smile then prepared his bowl the same way. 

Still cautious, Jared waited until his host took his first bite before he gave in to his cravings. The broth was well-seasoned and full of hearty vegetables, and the pheasant was perfectly roasted. He took turns biting into the meat and taking spoonfuls of the stew, loving the combination of the flavors together. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before. 

“You seem to enjoy the pheasant,” Jensen observed.

Jared realized he must have been eating like a rabid dog. “Yes, very much. My apologies. I must have been more hungry than I thought.”

Jensen laughed, and it sounded like music to Jared’s ears, such an unencumbered sound from such a stunning man. “No need for apologies. I am pleased you like it. There is plenty more if you desire it.”

Jared nodded and put his focus on eating with more purpose. His mother had often scolded him for eating like a wild beast when he was too hungry to remember his manners. He was just glad for his recent hair cut that put his unruly locks just out of reach of his food. 

Eating more slowly, Jared observed Jensen from behind his hair, trying to hide his prying eyes. Jensen was picking the meat off of the bones and incorporating it into the stew. This seemed like a much easier trick than Jared alternating bites, so Jared followed his lead. He pulled the chunks of meat off with his spoon and gathered everything together into one bite. It was infinitely better that way. 

“Have you never had pheasant stew before?” Jensen asked after refilling both of their bowls. 

Jared shook his head. “I have had pheasant before, and I have had vegetable stew, but never both together. It is quite good.”

Jensen chuckled; there was an ease to him that Jared had never before seen in a man. His emerald eyes seemed to glow with the light of the fire. “I am glad you like it. Perhaps you can make it yourself. It’s a simple mixture of herbs and vegetables in water, and I’m sure you know how to roast a pheasant.”

Jared nodded, he had never had to do it himself, but it couldn’t be that hard. Hunt the pheasant, put it on the spit, light the fire. “I will have to make sure this gets added to the menu in the future.” 

Jensen smiled at him, and they both fell back into silence as they finished their meal. Once finished, Jensen took both bowls and spoons, splashed them with water from a leather vessel, and laid them on his satchel. 

They chatted idly about the snow and postulated on how long it would last. They talked about adventures they’d had as children in the snow: Jared, how he had stolen away into the woods and made a campsite of an old cavern to keep warm, and Jensen how he had done the same but had made a nest of sorts out of old clothes and rugs that he had collected. Then, when there were more embers than flames, Jensen decided that it was time for bed. 

“Where would you like to set up your bedding? Will you be warm enough out here? There is plenty of room for you in my billet.” 

Jared considered that for a moment. The snow was still falling, and even with his natural body heat and furs, he would still get cold. 

“Is it warm inside?”

Jensen nodded. “I have designed this myself to conserve body heat and keep out the cold. You can see for yourself if you would like.”

“Are you a carpenter?” Jared wondered aloud before remembering their unspoken alliance to not speak too personally about themselves. “My apologies.”

Jensen nodded, then pulled a string, opening a split within the shingles, creating a doorway. Jared looked inside and noted a small clay pot in the middle and a bedroll laid out on one side. There was room on the other side for him if he were to lay on his side. Jensen motioned for him to enter, and Jared decided that if Jensen had meant him harm, he would have already acted upon it, so he ducked his head and entered the odd tent-like structure. 

Jensen came in behind him, then closed the opening. Jared’s wolf eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light, and he noticed that there was light coming from a small clay pot in the middle of the space. 

Jensen motioned to the pot and said, “There are oil and a wick inside; the clay pot works as a heat conductor, combined with our body heat, it keeps the billet warm inside.” 

“That is impressive.” Jared was in awe. Clearly, this man was some sort of mage or mason, to be so inventive, but to also know how to use herbs so well for cooking. “It is quite warm; I think it will do. Thank you.” 

Jensen nodded, then pulled on the string to open the door again, and Jared stepped through to retrieve his bedding. When he returned, Jensen had cleared the few things from the one side for Jared to lay out his furs. Jensen began removing his outer armor while Jared made up his bed. Once Jared finished setting up his bedding, Jensen was already beneath his blankets, and it was Jared’s turn to remove his excess clothes for sleeping. 

With every piece he removed, Jared could feel the prickle of Jensen’s attention on him. His brilliant green eyes, trained on him, flicked away every time Jared looked his way. He wondered if his own eyes glowed gold, the way Jensen’s were green. It dawned on him, then, that his wolf-eyes were a sign of his royal heritage, passed down through the generations. If the same anomaly were true in the Dragon Realm, Jensen would be of royal descent with his dragon’s eyes. He realized where he remembered the name “Jensen,” it was one of the Prince of Dragons’ names, but he tried not to think about that too deeply. It was best that they knew as little of one another as possible. But if Jared had figured it out, Jensen had likely figured out the same. 

Just as Jared knew of Jensen’s older brother and younger sister, and the King’s penchant for having finger cakes at every meal, surely Jensen would have heard of the recent events of the Wolf Realm. Knowledge of the King’s death and Jared’s subsequent coronation within the last year had to have spread to their neighboring kingdoms. Jared had taken his wife, Genevieve, within six months and—as far as he was aware—had not produced any heirs. His elder brother had died as a child, and his sister was not yet sixteen. If Jensen had any inclination as to why Jared’s eyes shone, he would surely know that he was King. With shaky fingers, Jared drew back his covers and crawled into his bedclothes.

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice was a whisper. 

Jared cleared his throat. “Yes?”

“I swore an oath. No harm will come to you whilst you are in my company.”

“And I swore the same. I just….” Jared was unsure of how to phrase his revelation.

“You were afraid that I had deduced that you were King.” Jared’s breath caught in his throat. “Then, I may infer that you have deduced that I am the Prince.” Jensen paused, but Jared confirmed nothing. “Being of the royal families should only strengthen our oaths, don’t you agree?” Jensen’s voice was but a whisper as if to offer Jared the excuse to forget their entire exchange by morning. 

Jared struggled to understand the happenings of the night. Jensen was the Prince of Dragons, yet he meant him no harm as they slumbered. Jared could hardly believe it, but Jensen’s tone presented no room for argument. “Agreed.”

“Now that that matter is settled, let us sleep.” Jensen tucked himself further into his blankets and closed his eyes.

Jared attempted to do the same, but his furs felt itchy on his burning skin, and he could not find a comfortable position in which to lay. He was growing too warm, and if he was that warm, Jensen must be too; although, he seemed to be sleeping soundly. Jared took it upon himself to extinguish the flame and move the pot to the structure’s edge. 

Just as Jared was finally at the edge of unconsciousness, he heard a chattering noise. He rolled over to see Jensen, shivering beneath his blankets, teeth vibrating against each other.  _ He looks blue! What have I done?! _ Jared’s mind raced. 

“Jensen!” he called out. “Jensen, where is your flint-stone?” Jared searched fruitlessly through the things that were around the perimeter of the hut. He pulled the clay pot back into the middle of the space but had nothing with which to light the wick. “Jensen, please! What do I do?”

He had never seen someone so close to hypothermia before. He, himself, had never felt the cold so deeply, most likely aided by his heightened wolf traits. His wolf traits, if he were more wolf than man, then logic would conclude that Jensen would be more dragon than man; perhaps so much that he was reptilian and would need a constant heat source in the frigid weather. And Jared had extinguished it. He was breaking his oath, but what could he do with no flint-stone to strike the flame back to life?

He moved the clay pot back to the edge of the space and stood so that he could slide his bedding over closer to Jensen’s. He was mumbling unintelligibly, teeth still clicking worryingly, while Jared pulled Jensen’s blankets over himself, then added his furs over top of the both of them. He pulled Jensen’s body snug to his own and willed his warmth to spread. Jared had only felt such cold when he’d touched frozen rock at the peak of a mountain when he was a boy. He ran his arms over Jensen’s, then down his back and sides, hoping the friction would add to the warmth of his body under the blankets and furs. He tucked Jensen’s face into the crook of his neck and hissed at the cold press of his chin against Jared’s pulse. 

He laid still and held Jensen close to him for several long minutes until Jensen’s jaw relaxed, and the blue tinge to his skin began to fade. His body still shook slightly, but Jared was determined to hold firm until Jensen was no longer at risk of freezing. Jensen’s breathing began to regulate, and Jared felt a huff of cold hair on his neck. 

“You tried to fre-eeze me,” Jensen accused him. 

“No, I didn’t, I swear. I just got so hot. I assumed you would be, too, with my added body heat. And I blew out the flame.”

“I ne-never fell asleep so fa-ast in my life. S-so warm.” Jensen snuggled deeper into Jared’s neck as if to prove his statement true. 

“I am sorry, Jensen. I truly meant no harm.” 

“So warm.” 

Jensen moved his entire body somehow closer to Jared’s and wrapped his arms around his waist. In nothing but their thin cotton underclothes, Jared could feel Jensen’s length begin to stiffen against his hip. His body grew hotter, and his mind began to swim with ideas at what they could do to warm Jensen’s body temperature further. Jared shook the thoughts from his mind. He was married now; such boyhood trysts could no longer be afforded to him, especially not with his enemy. 

None of his rational thought could sway his body’s reaction to Jensen being so close and so seemingly willing. 

Jensen pulled his face out of Jared’s neck and looked him in the eyes, bright green shining so close, yet so far out of reach. “Jared?”

So much said and asked in those two syllables. Jared’s already weak resolve shattered, and he surged forward, claiming Jensen’s mouth with his. If Jensen was surprised, he did not show it, lips pressing and pulling just as urgently as Jared’s. Jensen still felt icy to Jared’s touch, but he was no longer shivering from the cold; now he was shivering from Jared’s touch. 

Jared began rubbing him just as he had before, along Jensen’s back and arms. The difference was that he was leading Jensen’s body more with each pass of his fingers. Encouraging Jensen’s hands to roam his body, his legs to twine with his, and his back to arch his body closer to Jared’s. It had been so long since he had bedded a man, but his body remembered the way. Although Jared was sweating under the heat of all their coverings, he dared not seek reprieve, lest Jensen would freeze again. 

They stripped each other of their meager underclothes and began to writhe against each other. Kissing and feeling their way around each other’s bodies, finding each sensitive place, and paying them special attention. Jared pushed against Jensen until he lay flat on his back, and Jared hovered above him. Jensen’s green eyes shone with arousal and mischief as he grinned at Jared. 

“You have bewitched me,” Jared admitted quietly.

“As you have me,” Jensen responded. 

“Whatever shall we do?” Jared asked, a teasing lilt in his tone.

Jensen bucked his hips, causing their erections to slide against each other. “I can only think of one thing at the moment. We should join forces against these great foes and conquer the beasts.”

Jared laughed, though he could not argue with Jensen’s plan. “Very well, then. Conquer the beasts we shall!” 

Jensen’s lips were plush against his in the next heartbeat, and his legs wrapped around Jared’s waist. They lined up so beautifully together that Jared only needed to thrust his hips to bring them together. Jared bucked frantically into Jensen, but it was not enough. He missed his mark on one pass and stabbed Jensen in the ass with his cock, causing them both to pause with a groan. 

Jared looked at Jensen, unsure if Jensen would be willing to receive him in such a way, but before he could voice his idea, Jensen was reaching out from their covers and fiddling for the clay pot: the clay pot that contained oil, which Jared had moved to the edge of the billet. 

“Here, I moved it.” Jared stretched over Jensen and reached for the pot. 

Jensen’s mouth on his body was a distraction as he tried to pull the top off of the pot and get to the oil within. Once he had dipped his fingers into the oleaginous substance, he reached down between them and oiled Jensen’s entrance with his fingers. He toyed with the puckered flesh until his fingers could slide in and out with ease. Only when he could move three fingers without restraint did he dip his fingers into the pot again and put his slickened hand to his cock. 

Jensen situated himself with their underclothes beneath him, lifting his hips and making himself more available to Jared. Bared before him, Jared thought for a moment that he had never seen a more glorious sight. Pale white skin stretched out beneath him, the spackling of sunspots over his chest and shoulders indicative of an active outdoors lifestyle. Of course, being a prince, he most likely spent much of his time out of doors. Jared lowered his head to claim Jensen’s mouth again, to regain his train of thought. They were on a mission to conquer their beasts, after all. One could not risk being distracted by thoughts of creamy muscles soaking in the sun’s rays. 

Whilst Jensen kissed Jared back into their most urgent mission, Jared aligned himself to Jensen’s slickened entrance and pressed forward. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Jared closer with his heels pressed into Jared’s lower back. Jensen had wholly taken over Jared’s body; and his mind, as well. There was nowhere that Jared could move nor think without Jensen’s presence. 

Jared allowed his primal senses to take over as he thrust into Jensen, his teeth bared and his hips pistoning at an inhuman pace, but Jensen did not shy away from him. Jensen took everything Jared had to offer and begged for more. Jensen was undeterred by Jared’s urgent growling, nor the unrestrained wolf within him breaking free. Jensen was his wolf’s dream come true; Jared could ask for nothing more of him. 

When Jared’s hips began to falter, and he could scarcely hold himself aloft, Jensen tucked in his knees and rolled them over, and began to undulate on top of him. There was no escaping Jensen’s ministrations. His hips rolled, and his thighs flexed; his arms were crossed over his head, each hand gripping the other forearm. Jensen rode Jared to completion, and only after he regained his bearings did Jared think to assist Jensen to his. He grabbed Jensen’s neglected cock and pumped him once, then watched in awe as Jensen shuddered through his release, his inner muscles squeezing against Jared’s spent cock, still trapped inside. 

Jensen collapsed onto Jared, freeing his cock. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled the covers back over them before Jensen could lose his warmth again. Jared, himself, was sweating, but he could feel that Jensen was barely warm to the touch. He reached beneath him and pulled some of their clothing out from under him, and put it between them to soak up the mess that was drying there. Jensen murmured something before leaning back and curling into Jared’s side. He was snoring before Jared could remove the soiled cloth from his torso. 

The morning brought with it the clarity of the sun. Jared had made multiple mistakes the night before. Not the least of which was pressed tightly to his back. 

“Do not regret the night we shared.” Jensen surprised him when he spoke, his chin brushing his shoulder afterward. “A moment of heatstroke overtook us.”

Jared exhaled. “If that is how you choose to remember it.” 

“And how would you choose to remember it, your highness?”

Jared tensed at Jensen’s use of his title. “I will live all my life and fight to forget it.”

Jensen grabbed his shoulder and turned Jared to face him. They were both still naked and warm from sleeping pressed together and under all of their coverings. Jensen’s eyes searched his. “Why should you fight so hard to forget it?” His voice was stern but not unkind; how could he be so assured?

Jared took in a breath to steady his nerves. “Because, last night, I had a taste of something that I will spend the rest of my life craving, yet I am unpermitted to partake in the taste again.” Jared attempted to roll away from his tempter and remove himself from the situation, but Jensen’s strong arm held him in place.

“And who is keeping you from such a treat?” There was a smirk on Jensen’s lips as he leaned into Jared, but Jared could not surmise it’s meaning. 

Jared bristled and leaned away from the encroaching kiss, unwilling to test his strength to withstand any more temptation. “My duty, my place, my people. I cannot abandon any of them.”

When Jared moved next, Jensen did not try to stop him. Jared steeled his heart against the betrayed look in the Dragon Prince’s eyes. “So, because of your position, you cannot be found out to have shared a bed with your enemy’s son? Or is it because I am a prince and not a princess?” 

“Don’t be foolish! I am wed to Genevieve, and I am the  _ king _ . What do you suppose your father would have done to me if he were to find us out?”

“Very little of anything. He could not be more disinterested in this war than if he had to choose between cloves or nutmeg to season his tea.”

Jared couldn’t quite understand what Jensen was saying. Was the Dragon King not interested in this war between their realms?

“My father,” Jensen paused to cover himself with a blanket and threw a fur to Jared for the same purpose, “could care less about the borderlands. As far as he is concerned, the people can choose which Realm they want to pay their taxes to, which is what this whole mess seems to be about. That is why I am out in the woods, along the borderlands, and not in the fray with my men. Did you not consider my being  _ here _ ?”

Jared thought for a moment; it had never occurred to him to wonder at Jensen’s being in the wood, this far from the battle. Why would Jensen have ventured further into the Wolf Realm if he were fleeing battle, as Jared was? Having been brought to his attention, Jared could think of no reason other than what Jensen had stated. 

“You rode out on your father’s behest to glean information from the people of the borderlands, yourself. To see where their loyalties lie.”

“That is correct, apart from my father having any knowledge of my whereabouts. I decided to come on my own. If I am meant to serve these people, I should know them.”

Jensen jut out his chin, looking every bit like the rebellious prince he was. Jared laughed.

“The Prince of Dragons in the borderland forest, alone, getting to know the people, and he stumbles upon the King of Wolves. And I, the King of Wolves, heading to safety from a losing battle, happen upon said prince in the middle of the snowy wood. It’s as if the bards had predicted our meeting.”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. Seeing it in the daylight did not ease Jared’s yearning to see and hear it more. “It does seem pre-contrived. On my honor, I did not seek you out, any more so than I believe you followed me into the wood to ensnare me.” 

Jared sat on his fur bed mat and faced Jensen, each still wrapped in their respective covers. “Ensnared you, have I?”

“Irrevocably.” Jensen’s voice was a low, throaty rumble. The sound was likened to what Jared would imagine a dragon would sound like before sending flames out to raze the world around him. 

Jared’s responding growl was just as menacing. “Is that so?”

“It is.”

They held eye contact for so long that Jared felt as if they would die were one of them to look away. “What are we to do?”

Jensen blinked, slow and steady. “You’ve already wed. And an heir must produce an heir.”

Jared nodded his head but then thought back to a story he had heard as a child. “There may be another way.” Jared smiled. 

“If it involves imprisoning me, I will not object, but my father may have something to say about it, but my brother would not care.” 

“No, not imprisoning you, but stealing you away from your kingdom, if you would accept my invitation.”

Jensen’s interest was peaked. He leaned in closer to Jared, eager to hear his plan. 

“It was a story when I was a boy. There were two great wolves who both sought to rule; the alpha had but one daughter. She had fallen in love with both wolves, and the alpha decreed that they would both wed her and mate her, and they could all rule, stronger together.”

“We form a treaty, and I marry your wife, and we three unite our kingdoms and end this war.”

“Yes, it is as good a plan as any. You, yourself, said that your father was not interested in this war. I assume his advisor had some say in the matter?”

“Yes, but a wedded union would satiate any demands he may be inclined to make.”

“Indeed. Quickly, there is no time to waste!” Jared exclaimed as he stood to prepare to pack up camp, momentarily forgetting his state of undress. 

“Perhaps there are a few moments to be spared, my King?” The sound of Jared’s title had never before sent shivers down his spine, but the way the words rolled from Jensen’s mouth had him on his knees and in Jensen’s arms in an instant. 

By midmorning, Jared and Jensen had begrudgingly gotten dressed and packed their camp, splitting the weight between their horses, and were making their way to Jared’s palace. He hoped beyond reason that Genevieve would be as amiable to the match as Jared wished her to be. If she were unwilling to wed Jensen herself, he would have to demand that she wed him regardless and swear that she will never have to see him again after the fact. If only to keep Jensen for himself. It wasn’t the business of anyone else what they did in the privacy of their chambers. 

Their plan would not falter. For the betterment of both of their realms, they had to succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Y'all can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CLeighWritesSPN) or become a patron for advanced access on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/cleighwrites) for as little as $3 a month!
> 
> So, do y'all think Genevieve will go for it, or naw? Who would like a part two to find out?!


End file.
